¿Cuándo vendrá el gallo?
by RazielFilth
Summary: ¡Quería gritar! El dolor era insoportable, empero, no podía emitir ningún sonido. Me aniquilaron la voz. Ni siquiera un maldito balbuceo, nada, no podía decir nada. Intenté ponerme de pie, sin embargo, todas mis energías se habían disipado. Sentía mucho frío en todo mi cuerpo, en especial en mi pierna mutilada y en mis manos. ¡No quería morir! Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a casa.


**-Es un songfic basado en la canción: "Rooster", de Alice in Chains**

 **-El contenido original de sus autores, queda bajo su propiedad.**

 **-Algunos personajes son de mi invención**

 **¿Cuándo vendrá el gallo?**

 _Los ojos arden con sudor picante_

 _Parece que cada camino no me lleva a alguna parte_

-¡Despertó, despertó!—anunciaba uno de mis compañeros, aun no lo identificaba, mi vista estaba algo nublosa.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?—intervino otro de mis compañeros.

La escena iba adquiriendo su cruda atmósfera, yo también.

Advertí un terrible dolor en mi cuello... Era mi garganta, estaba fresca, muy fresca…Recuerdo que toqué mi cuello, algo viscoso por la sangre, olía a sangre. ¡Era mi sangre! Me sobresalté al descubrir un hoyo en mi garganta.

-Te atravesaron el cuello. —me notificó Bryan, mi vecino en Utah, del número 34.

-¡Presiona aquí!—ordenó Lucas, un amigo, a otro del pelotón, para detener la hemorragia de mi cuello.

 _Esposa, hijo y mascota de la casa_

 _El ejército no fue la mejor apuesta_

 _Las balas me gritan desde algún lugar_

Estaba petrificado. Las bombas absorbían sus voces, la tierra los intentaba cubrir como las olas del mar; todo desprendía un olor nauseabundo…Yo los observaba desde abajo. De pronto, me asaltó un tremendo dolor. Era indescriptible, tal vez comparado con la agudeza de un cuchillo que escinde nuestras carnes como si se tratara de papel húmedo; no obstante, no era un solo cuchillo, sino varios... En mi pierna izquierda, el viento gélido rasgaba mi carne y se introducía hasta mi pecho.

Me alteré cuando descubrí que mi pierna izquierda había sido mutilada. Igual a los restos de los cristales cuando se rompe una ventana, con esas malditas puntas tan finas, unas más largas que otras, así, sobresalían fragmentos de los huesos de mi pierna. Estaba cubierta con varios vendajes.

-Teníamos que cortarla. —me dijo Bryan, algo espantado y desviando la mirada.

 _¡Sí, aquí viene el gallo!_

 _Sabes que no va a morir_

 _No, no, no_

 _Sabes que no va a morir_

¡Quería gritar! El dolor era insoportable, empero, no podía emitir ningún sonido. Me aniquilaron la voz. Ni siquiera un maldito balbuceo, nada, no podía decir nada. Intenté ponerme de pie, sin embargo, todas mis energías se habían disipado.

Sentía mucho frío en todo mi cuerpo, en especial en mi pierna mutilada y en mis manos. ¡No quería morir! Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a casa; de olvidarme de Gloria, de Kevin y Pétalo, nuestro Terranova.

 _Esposa, hijo y mascota de la casa,_

 _el ejército no fue la mejor apuesta._

La tierra nos salpicaba cada vez que detonaban las granadas cerca de nosotros. Varios puntos negros de tierra, se prensaban a mi sangre.

-¿Y el médico? Quedó de regresar. —Exigió saber Bryan, quien se mantenía alerta de mí.

-No lo sé. —Respondió otro.

-¡Cómo carajos qué no sabes! ¡Se fue desde hace unos quince minutos!—continuó Bryan en tono autoritario.

-¡Escucha Bryan!—hizo una pausa su interlocutor. —Él… no, ya no-negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡Gilipollas!—musitó Bryan. Tenía sus ojos prensados sobre el otro.

 _Me escupen en mi propia tierra_

Bryan se volvió hacía a mí, su mirada se encontraba dilatada. Tomó mi mano derecha y la apretó; fue lo último que supe de Bryan, un imbécil le atravesó la cabeza con un cañón de escopeta. Nos habían alcanzado…

 _¡Por qué tienes que ir! ¡Cuándo te volveremos a ver! ¡Dime, cuándo!_

 _No he encontrado una manera de matarme_

 _Los ojos arden con sudor picante_

 _Parece que cada camino no me lleva a alguna parte_

Tal vez me desmayé o intenté morir, pero al abrir de nuevo mis ojos, el panorama había cambiado. Estaba todo en silencio. Los disparos sonaban lejos de mi ubicación; la tierra yacía en el suelo. Bryan, su cadáver se encontraba a un costado mío y sus ojos aún se mantenían desorbitados.

El frío en mis carnes se había intensificado, era terriblemente agudo en la oquedad de mi garganta y en mi pierna amputada. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de morir! Todo estaba perdido, mis compañeros habían sido asesinados… ¡Cómo iba a sobrevivir en semejantes condiciones! Debía morir. ¡Pero cómo! Intenté mover mi brazo derecho, no obstante… tampoco tenía brazo derecho…

 _¡No tardes papá!_

 _Mi cuerpo respira su último aliento_

 _¡Oh, Dios, por favor! ¿No me ayudarás a pasar por esto?_

Tomé un arma, era un Desert Eagle, ¡no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí! Pero un solo disparo, exterminaría a esta podredumbre. Cargué el arma y lo introduje en mi boca, jalaría el gatillo, es todo…

 _¿Cuándo vendrás papá?_

 _No lo sé…_

 _Pero tú no morirás_

 _No…_

-¡No, no puedo! ¡No puedo, el arma es demasiado pesada! Por favor Dios… ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame Dios mío! Duele tanto. Ya no quiero sentirme así. ¡Soy sólo un puto pedazo de carne! No puedo moverme. No tengo energías. ¡Qué debo hacer, Dios, qué debo hacer! ¡Mi familia!—pensaba.

 _¡Cuídate Gallo! No olvides escribirnos._

Estaba oscureciendo…Aún seguía en ese lugar. ¡Qué fétido olor desprendían los cadáveres! Yo también apestaba. Ya no sentía la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, el frío se acumulaba en mis brazos y en mi pecho; mi respiración era más lenta… El gallo no cantaría, no vería de nuevo al gallo. Dios, ¿tú verás al gallo? _¿Tú vas a tener al gallo contigo? ¡Por favor, cuida del gallo! Ya no queda más de él. Ha perdido su canto, ¡por favor, cuídalo!_

 _Sí, aquí viene el Gallo_

 _Sabes que no va a morir_

 _No, no, no_

 _Sabes que no va a morir_


End file.
